It's Nothing Personal
by SW101
Summary: She really did get in deep with the wrong people.


_**First fan fiction ever, constructive critique and criticisms welcome.**_

_**Rated M for language and violence, if the rating is improper, let me know. **_

**_I own nothing. _**

* * *

_"I had to find a way to stop them from trying to kill me"_

"I'm sorry they took all your money."

"No you're not." He quipped with a smirk before leaving her apartment.

She wasn't sorry.

Bruce had never known desperation,what it was like to sleep in the streets, to be so hungry it hurt, or what it was like to kill or be killed. Why should she pity him? As far as she was concerned, he was worse than she was, although he was a bit more charming and personable than the rest.

Selina knew she was a criminal, but she did not consider herself a bad person. She did what she had to and what she had to do happened to be against the law. However, it fed her, it clothed her, and it housed her. Rubbing it in the face of all those who thought they were above the rest was just a bonus. She never stole from someone who couldn't afford it. She never killed someone who didn't deserve it. Unlike Daggett, who used guns for hire to do is dirty work while he sat back and threw money at them.

She knew she had to get out of Gotham, before that smarmy asshole and his mooks found her. Bruce Wayne's "Powerful Friend" claimed to have what she wanted, what she needed in order to remove the shackles that held her down, it would be so much easier to slip onto a plane if her criminal record no longer existed, to be able to leave the country for once. Italy would be nice.

She sat down on her couch, frowning. She was pretty sure Bruce Wayne and his "friend" were no different that Daggett, they could be lying, just using her to get to Bane and then they'd turn her in. However, they were much more convincing, and Batman had given her a ride when she needed one. She remembered the party, and what Bruce had said to her.

Selina decided to finish packing, she left her suit out in case she changed her mind.

* * *

Four hours passed in frustrated silence; it had started to rain outside. Jen friend had lifted at least three hundred dollars in cash as well as some credit cards, and a couple of high class watches. Selina counted the bills in silence. She knew her friend was smart enough to hold her own but wasn't sure what the girl would do without her, how she would handle something if she got in a jam. She sighed through her nose and pulled her reddish brown hair behind her ears. Jen was too young to be making the same mistakes she was...

A knock on the door made her body tense up. Normally Jen would stop anyone from reaching the door in order to relieve them of their possessions, but she was taking a nap in the other room. Selina silently cursed herself for allowing such a thing to happen and quietly grabbed what she could, swiftly running towards the other room. Selina figured Daggett had found her, or the police, or an angry mark.

As she ran past her window it exploded into a million shards and two men in military-esque attire came bursting through. Selina balked suddenly falling backwards, her flats slipping on linoleum and pieces of glass. She quickly balanced herself and punched one of the men in the face who grunted in pain and stumbled, grabbing the curtain and tearing it on the way down. The second man raised a rifle but Selina kicked him in the stomach and as he doubled over she shoved him back out the window where he landed on a dumpster with an unceremonious thud. She heard the door splinter then cave in and when she was about to turn to see who had come through she felt cool metal on the back of her neck.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kyle."

The voice was booming and metallic. Selina's eyes flickered towards her now quite ruined door where Bane calmly stepped through. His hands clung smugly to the lapel of his jacket as he strolled through her living room. Selina felt a rough hand shove her onto her knees and she was forced to face him.

"Bane, how can I help you?." She said calmly.

She forced a smile while a hammer pounded against her ribcage. If there was one thing she didn't want to do today, was die, she had heard the stories. Bane walked up to her, his chest held high and his massive shoulders rolled back. She could hear the metallic rattle of his breath he glanced down at her regarding her steadfastly with cold grey eyes.

"Oh, I think you've helped us quite enough."

A hand reached down and lightly touched her neck, slowly grasping the back of it. Selina felt a shiver of fear and revulsion shoot through her. No, she didn't want to die, not like this at least.

"You wouldn't hurt a lady..." She said, trying to hide the crack in her voice, her smile fading.

His brows furrowed and he shook his head.

"Oh, Miss Kyle, you must think so small to consider yourself a lady."

He grips her neck tighter, and all Selina could think about was survival, the fact that she did not want to die, the thought repeated over and over and over and over... when suddenly his grip loosened and he turned towards the other room. Jen was standing in the doorway, her blue eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Selina?" She asked, her eyes wide in shock.

Her first instinct was to take advantage of the swiftly grabbed the gun from the man behind her and whipped him with it, then shooting a second man in the torso. She grabbed a third by the throat and pushed him roughly into her coffee table causing him to trip over it and fall into her couch, which flipped over from the momentum. She pointed the gun at where she thought Bane had been standing only to feel a large hand grab her wrist and bend it back, causing her to cry out and drop the gun, she swung wildly at Bane's face but the blows glanced off without damage and seemed to only piss him off.

"You..." Bane grunted while shoving her against the wall with his free hand, "Are more trouble than you are worth, I fear."

Jen whimpered as one of the men grabbed her roughly, pressing a pistol against the side of her head. Selina felt something awful run through the pit of her stomach. Her breaths became rapid.

Bane was not looking at her. Instead he regarded the man with a gun to the younger girl's head. Something in his eyes changed.

"Let her go."

The man frowned in confusion, lowering the weapon from Jen's temple.

"That bitch," he nodded to Selina, his voice made it clear he was hired locally, unlike the others "Killed two of our men why shouldn't we-"

Bane gestured for another man to guard the older woman. And once again Selina felt cold metal, this time right in her neck. She glanced over at Bane who calmly approached him with slow deliberation. The man was starting to shake.

"This does not concern her, nor to their deaths concern you. But I suppose if you care so much you..." He cracked his knuckles. "...would be happy to join them."

With a sudden burst of speed unnatural for someone of his physique, Bane grabbed the man roughly by the throat and threw him onto the floor, the man cried out suddenly: a cracking sound was heard as his skull bounced off the linoleum. With the same terrible swiftness the terrorist raised the heel of his boot and brought it down with ferocity on his victim's throat, once, twice, more. Selina shuddered at the sound stifled yelps, and wet gagging before a final wet crunch as the boot crushed his larynx. Jen had tears streaming down her face. Bane pressed his boot into the man's throat until he stopped twitching in his suffocation, blood bubbled up from his mouth. After the deed was done he glanced over at the mortified Jen.

"Good day." He said, almost jovially giving her a slight nod and gesturing to the door.

Jen attempted to leave quietly but she tripped over the now quite dead man's arm and stumbled past the men, her body shaking. A couple of mercenaries guarding the door parted to let her pass. Selina heard her footfalls as she scuttled down the stairs and out the door, into the rain outside. Bane turned to Selina, his eyes filled with nothing but intent.

Selina didn't want to die, not here, not now. She had to think of something.

"I can give you the Batman." She blurted out without thinking.

His body went from relaxed to rigid at the sound of that name.

"How?"

"He contacted me, he thinks I can lead him to you tonight... to stop you"

"Oh, really? Why should I trust you? You people will say anything to save yourselves."

"I give you my word." her voice shook with desperation.

"Your word? The word of a person, willing to sell out the man who saved her life?"

"You let my friend go."

Bane nodded in understanding

"Her fate will come soon enough... as will yours."

Those words made Selina's body grow cold. She watched as Bane paced her now quite ruined living room; his hands laced together at his front with brows furrowed deep in thought. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only minutes he stopped.

"If you truly wish to prolong the inevitable..." he said.

He gestured towards his men and they started to file out of the room, some carried out the wounded and the dead with them as they walked. He reached out and stopped one of the men who stood at attention in front of him. Bane reached out his hand and the man fumbled for a minute before pulling a map of the sewers out of his vest. The masked man nodded and his subordinate quietly followed the others.

"Lead him here tonight, and we will forget about you." He stated, pointing to a larger part of the sewer waterway marked with red pen.

Selina nodded, the guilt was crushing her like a vice now.

Bane nods back and turns to go.

"Have a good evening, Miss Kyle."

She watched him walk out of her ruined doorway, she listened as his calm footsteps descended down the stairs. She waited until she could her nothing but the rain. Selina sank to the floor, and for the first time in years she realizes that she has tears in her eyes.

"It's nothing personal." She told herself, her voice shaking.

Wayne was right, she really did get in with the wrong people.


End file.
